Computer users increasingly have some combination of low power devices and high power devices. For example, a low power device may be a netbook or tablet while a high power device may be a notebook, a desktop or a server. Some low power devices have been referred to as “companion” devices. For example, a companion device may be quite portable, have a relatively long battery life and be capable of logging into and commanding resources of a high power device. In such an example, the companion device allows a user to roam freely for hours, without having to carry around a heavy high power device or worry about short-lived battery supply of a high power device (e.g., where the high power device has an ample power supply). As described herein, various technologies enhance use of low power and high power devices.